Unexpected Things
by SalurinChan
Summary: Lucy accidentally ordered something from some random website, She thought it will be fine since it didn't cost money but she didn't thought something unexpected will come out from the box when it's arrived! Many unexpected events came to Lucy's life! Why don't you join in her adventure? LucyHarem, Vote!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Things

/

Summary : Lucy accidentally ordered something from some random website, She thought it will be fine since it didn't cost money but she didn't thought something unexpected will come out from the box when it's arrived!

Many unexpected events came to Lucy's life! Why don't you join in her adventure?

LucyHarem

/

Chapter 1

Unexpected Box

If only the world was kind, but the world is kind. It's just that the world might have evil intents behind those stars. When there's a light, there will be darkness. If there's a sun, Then I will be the shadow.

I woke up in the morning, I hate morning. The lights make my eyes hurt, it's like the sun is asking for a fight but of course if I were to accept then I would lose easily.

But maybe I have the chance if I was a moon.

I scratched my hair, yawning, stretching my arms and doing the usual morning routine. Shower, Changing clothes and then go downstairs. I let my blonde hair down not bothering to tie it up or what.

And I just realized, This was Sunday.

S.U.N.D.A.Y.

Why the hell did I bother to wake up? No schools today, so what reasons do I have to wake up in the morning on Sunday?

I should've just sleep for more longer, dreaming eating some delicious cake, Yum!

I slapped myself that moment, I'm starting to think like Erza. And now my Mom is looking at me raising her eyebrow in confusion, I waved my hand telling it's nothing.

"It's Sunday, Lucy." Mom, Or should I tell her full name? Layla heartfilia, My beloved mother and also the most important person to me.

"Yes, Mom, It's Sunday." I responded, Scratching my neck. I sat on the couch and turned the Tv on, My mom kept going doing her chores.

"Why are you up so early? It's definitely not like you."

"Then what is that is definitely like me?"

Mom stopped her chores and start counting, " Well, You would sleep longer and then when you wake up you would start eating stuff in the ref and then watch some tv shows, Play some games, Calling your friends and then walk around the house naked."

She explained all of it, I'm clearly surprised at the explanation. She's my mom after all, of course she'll knew these stuff, but I didn't think she get it right.

Sometimes she's right, usually… actually most of the times.

Urgh.

"Lucy, Go Buy me groceries!" Mom said as she handed me the shopping list and money, "You can use the change, You're free anyway."

"Don't just assume I'm free."

"But you are."

I snorted, puffing my cheeks and glaring at my mom. I made a sound as I walked upstairs to show how angry I am and stuff. But at least I got money! Yey..

/

"Why does she need this much of food anyway?!" I asked to no one in particular as I stared the tray which is filled with stuff that my mom needed. The tray was almost filling up and I still need something.

Shouldn't she ask someone reliable? Like a man, there's no way I can take all of this by myself!  
Maybe I can, but it's too heavy and I might have to stop for each 5 minutes. I puffed my cheeks out, glaring at the vegetables. Even though the did nothing wrong, but I'm mad. Shouldn't ladies be treated like jewels?

Why am I even thinking about this?

"Excuse me, But do you need something?"

I flinched, slowly, I turned to the owner of the voice. A man which seems like the same age of me so I assumed that he was working part-timing here because he's wearing the store uniform, Blue hair and dark eyes also a red tattoo on his face above and under the right eye. A good-looking face also his voice is definitely suit for a singer.

He's taller than me so I looked up a bit.

"I'm Sorry what was that?" I asked again, seeing he was waiting an answer.

"Do you need something? You were giving the broccoli an evil eye."

I blinked.

Seriously? I stared at the vegetables in front of me, and I'm standing in front of the broccoli.

"Evil eye?"

He scratched the back of his hair, "Uh, Yeah…"

"… Actually I need something, it's in the list. Can you show me the way?" I give him the shopping list that Mom gave it to me. I scratched the already-in-the-tray things with red pen so he shouldn't be that troubled.

He looked delighted, seeing there's something he could do. He showed me some shelves and things other. He even helped everything with I need.

"isn't there any other customers? Shouldn't you be helping them too? I'll feel guilty…" I said with a worried face, He chuckled lightly.

"Nah, It's fine." He grabbed some cereal, "Usually not many customers come, So it's not crowded."

He shoved he cereal to me, and I gladly took it and threw it at the tray, We walked for another adventure in this grocery shop.

"it's a big store, actually. how can there's no customers here?" I asked glancing around the store, I'm really taking my time on the store. I bet my mom is waiting but ended up doing chores and forgot about me.

"Ha, It's only a big store. Magnolia, it's a dull town also small, I almost know everyone here so I take it you just moved here?"

He got that right, not to be a show-off but My family is what you call nobles or rich family. But one day, Father just announced that we'll be moving to a dull town he says because he want it to be a quiet when he was working.

We didn't mind much, the mansion is too large for us.

"Right-o!" I sang, "You, Born and raised?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "But your family sure is a big-eater."

He stared at my tray filled with bunch of foods, I grinned.

"Since we just moved, my mother probably thought that we should have a feast. She might be inviting neighbors, you might be one of them. Where do you live?"

Wow, this is kind of turning like a mixer or something. But he didn't seem to mind. We walked to the cashier.

"Strawberry street."

"Bin-go!" I made a bell sound, He laughed lightly, such a cute laugh for a guy.

"I guess I'll be waiting for some feast?"

"Depends, if the neighbors is a big-eater. It will be a competition, My mom's cooking is the best."

"I'll wait for it."

Just when I walked to the cashier, the cashier guy was pulling the door out seemed like he was about to go out. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" He asked running to him, the cashier guy flinched.

"Umm… Home? My shift's over for the day." The cashier guy responded, he answered like it was the obvious thing.

"No it ain't. remember, I told you. You have to work for a few extra hours today to make up for the vacation time you took."

The cashier guy snorted, "Can't you just forget those? It's not like anyone gonna care if I'm not here." I hear his growl under his breath. I bet he'd have an animated vein pulsing on his forehead if this was sort of an anime.

"Listen here, I don't care about your lazy excuses, but you made a commitment to this job! As your superior-"

Wow he said superior.

"YOU follow what I say, and I'm telling you to stay and do your hours, Got it?!" The blue-haired guy said crossing his arms, and glaring at the cashier guy. Oh now he's mad.

"…" The cashier guy silenced for a bit, " .. Oh I got it, alright."

The guy turns on his heel and runs out the store door, neither He or I react with more than a blink until we realized what happened.

"He totally just ran away." I blinked once more.

"That Son of a-, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" He bolts off the glass door, and I awkwardly hang back, wondering what to do. It'd be bad to leave the store unattended, but I want to see what he does to this guy.

Call it morbid curiosity.

However when He drags himself back to the store, I can tell he failed and head behind the cashier counter himself.

"You didn't get him." I intended to make it a question but it changed to stating the facts. He stays quiet as he punches a few keys on the reqister.

"I w-was just not running fast like I usually do."

Poor guy, I humor him with a sympathetic nod.

"I'll Be the cashier." I nodded and give my stuff to him, he snatches my snacks from my arm, ringing it through the register way more aggressively than he should,

He's gonna break my cookies if he keeps that up!

I dump the rest of my snacks on the counter neatly, I'm scared that he will be screaming at me at how messy I am.

"Always the same damn thing, Get an application, Meet'em and they promise the'll work hard from the start and then I end up having to chase'em out the door when they decided to skip out on work!"

He was rattling about it, I'm getting nervously slowly. Where's the kind smile, earlier? I noticed him wringing on my gummy bears in his hands, I tentatively raise my voice. "Uh, Hey, Gummy Bears?"

I pointed to my gummy bears and he noticed what I meant, "Whoa, Sorry about that."

He released my poor gummy bears.

"it really makes me mad when people do half-assed things, Don'tcha think?"

He looks at me expectantly for a response, I can sympathize with the guys, but I really want my snacks here… But when I think about it, That guy was pretty ridic.

"Mmhhmm… He shouldn't have ran out like that, it didn't sound like you were being unreasonable."

He was clearly delighted, finally that kind smile is back. He muttered a thanks.

He smiles in relief when I agreed with him but unfortunately, I'm gonna have to rain on his parade, I hold up a finger, "Buuut you could've have worded what you said so much better, you didn't even listen to the guy!" He groaned but he didn't prepare for an explanation for it. And now we're done with groceries!

"Oh yeah, are you the boss of this place?" I said, it just slipped my mind but he acts like he owns it.

"Tehnically, The place is owned by my father, Call it nepotism, but someone gotta take control of this place while he's busy." As he said that, a man walked in. face full of piercings, Red eyes. Spiky long hair sliced back. My thought of him : Scary.

I tried hard to not flinch, and he went past me, pweh~!

"Oh, Hey Gajeel, Ran out snacks or something?" He asked casually, he knew this scary guy?

"Yeah."

Groceries time is taking a reaaaalllyyyyy long.

I take my plastic bag filled with snacks on it from his hands. I handed him the money, and I told him to keep the change. I gave him the change probably because I pity him.

"Oh, and Customer?"

I chuckled lightly with the way he called me, "Yes, Cashier?"

"I'm Jellal."

I blinked.

And he smiled, I smiled back, "Lucy."

/

I walked awkwardly, holding 5 plastic bags filled with food. I stopped every 15 minutes I walk. Good thing the street is not crowded, or else it'll be embarrassing.

Why is the home so far? It feels like I've been walking for hours!

It's heavy, really heavy.

I sighed.

"Miss, Do you need help?"

Wow, do I really look like the type of person that needs help like all the time?

I turned, seeing a man who seemed like the same age of me or maybe older. Spiky black hair, dark eyes. Hey, he's really good looking, and I might want his picture or something.

"looks like it really heavy.."

He said that as he stared at my bags of food, I thought about it, maybe I could use a man help. Since I'm cute and all, getting help should be easy.

"Yeah, it's heavy. I don't think I can carry it anymore." I said, but that's the truth though.

"Want my help?"

"…"

I'll kick his ass if he tries to do something to me because these street is really quiet. I'm strong but I should be able to run away before he does anything.

So yes I should accept.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

He smiled, "Nope." He took all my groceries plastic bag, and now I just thought.

Could it be he wants to steal my stuff?! Oh No. but he doesn't seem like to bother of running away anyway.

And I'm sleepy.

"W-wait, isn't it heavy?" I asked, worried. He may be a man, but man got limits!

"Light as feather, Now please show me the way Miss."

I giggled, i showed him the way. He doesn't seem bad at all.

"Are you new here?" he asked. Do I look new?

"Yep, I just moved 3 days ago. Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy!"

He smiled, "Gray Fullbuster."

/

"Why are you taking your time so long?" Mom complained to me just right when I stepped in.

I groaned, "Stuff happens."

I dump all the food to the dining table and left it to go upstairs, "I don't think you have eaten your breakfast, yet."

"I'm just gonna sleep a little longer! Call me when it's eating time!"

"Sure thing!"

/

Warm.

I feel warm.

I snuggled to the warm feeling, it smells like cupcake.

I sniffed the smell wanting more. Like the cupcake that Mom usually makes, when I snuggled once more I can feel something.

Wait.

Cupcake? Warm? Something?

Not again,

I opened my eyes and sighed. This always happen, so it's not really bothering me anymore. i headbutted the guy in front of me which is currently invading my bed. I can hear him groaning in pain.

"Wake up." I told him.

"i'm sleepy." He responded to me, I rolled my eyes, his hands are like burdening me because he's currently hugging.

"I'm not, Hurry up and get up." I groaned, struggling. "You're heavy."

"You hugged me, that's mean you liked it. Come on, sleep!" he forced me to close my eyes, I slapped it away and stuck my tongue. At least his hand is off me. I sat at my bed and glared at the man beside me. How dare he invade my room without my permission! Well, it's not like he's gonna ask my permission anyway.

"Sting, You smell." I said, he smiled. "it smells like cupcake, right? Your mom just made it, too bad you were asleep so you didn't get any of it." Sting said grinning, thinking that he won something.

"I can just ask her for more, anyway since you're here," I put my free pillow to his face, "Is Rogue here, too?"

He struggled, but I pressed it more and laughed laughly.

"Ywesh, Hyish wher!"

I let go the pillow and let him breath.

"That's what you get for invading." I said, smirking.

"is this how you treat your lovely cousin?"

I groaned, "I _Always_ treat you like this, My lovely cousin."

/

I'm brilliant, smart and Lovely.

My guess were right, We're having a feast right now. My mom invited like, everyone. Every people living in the world. Because I don't think I can even breath in this place, but it sure is have a nice atsmosphere. Rogue stared at me,

"Rogue, don't stare like that." I said to him.

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

He didn't say anything, Dear Rogue, You're too quiet. We've been friends like for… years and I don't think I've ever hear you say more than three words. It's heartbreaking.

"You look pale." He said to me, Oh so that's what. And he responded to me like he was reading my mind. But he cares for me, that's good.

Typical Rogue, I guess?

/

"Lucy, I think you should rest early." Mom suggested seeing my pale face. "I don't think I can sleep with all this noise." I answered.

"Yes, But tomorrow you have school, right?"

I blinked ten times.

"What?"

"You have school tomorrow, Lucy."

"I.. I F-forgot! Oh no, it's already this late and I don't think I can sleep!"

"Just go sleep, Lucy."

Geez Mom, so much for being a lovely mother, comfort your child or something. Your child here is freaking out.

/

The day of my first day of school, Yay.

I'm screwed. Like really screwed! I'm not late, actually I'm almost late but at least I'm already in the school right after the bell. But, I don't think I have see my face yet.

I have bed hair.

I have red eyes, caused by staying overnight.

My body feels hurt all over because of the feast and stuff.

And I feel betrayed.

My cousin, Sting and my childhood friend, Rogue. They fucking left me behind! Couldn't they just wake me up, I don't mind them kicking me off the bed as long as I'm not late and screwed up my appereances.

Fairy Tail High School.

I heard they have good reputation, though. It's a nice building and stuff but a Fairy?

Well, Mom already have my schedule, so.

Class 2-B.

My New Class, I hope I get friends there. Yesterday feast give me result of knowing 3 people from this school.

I'm still sleepy.

/

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Pleasure to meet you." I bowed to the class, and the class responded with 'Welcome' yelling.

The homeroom teacher which looks like also sleepy just like me, Gildart, Told me to sit behind the black hair guy near the window. Even though today is screwed up, I get window seat!

I sat there like a good student, I realized the guy in front of me was smirking. I raised my eyebrow in confusion until my mouth went 'O', and whispered,

"_Gray?"_

"You remembered me!" He whispered back, feeling happy I guess.

I smiled, at least there's someone I know, "Didn't realized you were there."

"Yeah, you stared to me like I'm stranger and stuff."

"Sorry." I apologized, "It's okay, It's a good reunion and stuff but I don't think I can survive from her staring."

Who? I looked at the person next to me. A red haired girl, brown eyes and red lips. Wow, Beautiful. She was glaring at Gray, is she mad that we're talking in the middle of homeroom?

"Gray, Don't hog her all to yourself." She said in an angry tone, Gray squeaked in fear which I giggled. She was mad about that? That's cute.

"I'm Lucy, but you already know that do you?" I asked, She smiled, "I'm Erza Scarlet, Nice to meet you."

"I also knew that."

We've already met the first day I moved, she saw me and I saw her and then we just clicked. I got scared at first when we hang out to know each other better because I just moved and my mom knows her.

She loves Cake more than her life.

I laughed, and she stared at me weirdly.

"Sorry-Pffft.."

Until Erza realized what's wrong, she stared at the girl sitting behind me.

"Levy, why are you tickling her?" She asked the girl, oh so her name is Levy. Wait! That doesn't matter she's tickling me!

"She looks ticklish." Levy-Girl responded and stopped tickling me, "I'm Levy, I think we'll be a good friend!"

I nodded.

It's gonna be a long day.

/

**I guess that's all for Chapter one? I was thinking this was supposed to be a prologue but it's too long, I think?**

**Half characters were introduced in this chapter, Half more is for next chapter.**

**I just realized, maybe I was making Lucy talk to Jellal to long? And Lucy meeting Gajeel too short?**

**I prefer Gale, though. Should he be included to Lucy adventure?**

**Sorry for my mistakes in this story.**

**And Also, I'm opening up a poll to see who will take Lucy's hand!**

**Review! Follow! Favorites!  
Support me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Things

/

I Just Realized I Didn't Do The Disclaimer.

Well I Do Now.

Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima, But You Know That, Right?

/

Chapter 2

Ugly Box

It's Lunch break, Meaning I should go sightseeing to the Cafetaria, not that it'll be an special event anyway. Also, I need food.

"Lu-Chan?" Levy called me, I hummed in response. " I'm the Class rep, And you're the new student, And so I've been ordered to escort you to the Palace!" Levy saluted, I just laughed, What else can I do?

"Don't keep her to yourself, Class rep!" Lisanna yelled, "That's Cheating!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" The other's agreed.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that I'm superior to you all." Levy joked, earning a light punch from Lisanna. Levy pulled me outside the class and ignored the Class's yelling.

"Is it okay to just leave like that?"

"It'll be fine." Levy answered to my question and then she showed the whole School facilities and classes just like any class rep should do.

What I'm surprised about her is that somehow she gets along really well with Gajeel, The Scary Guy, and he's also in my class.

Don't judge books by it's cover, I guess?

"Hey, Lu-Chan?"

"Hmm..?"

"I need to go to the restroom."

"So?"

"Can you wait here for a bit? I haven't finished showing you all around." Levy said in a apologetic voice, "I'll be real quick."

Before I can even respond, she already ran to the restroom and left me alone. She looks like she will be taking her time so I should just take my time, also. I looked around the hallway I'm in, there's nothing to look but I'm taking my time.

Until I bumped to someone.

Good thing he didn't have any stuff on him, or it will be a mess and I have to help him pick his stuff. I bumped to the poor soul, I offered my hand when I get up.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, He took my hand gladly.

"It's my fault, actually. I'm not wearing my glasses so I couldn't see clearly." He replied to me as he fixed his tie and hair.

"You wear glasses?"

"I do, I can't really see you clearly but from your voice, are you the new student?"

"I am. Which class are you in?"

"2-B.

I blinked, "That's my class, I didn't see you there."

"I was in the nurse office, Anyway I have to go the class. I guess I'll see you after the bell rings?"

"Are you okay without your glasses?"

"I'm fine, I know my way. Too bad I can't see your pretty face clearly."

I blinked, I've been blinking too much these days, "You can't see me."

He grinned and waved, I stand there alone and once more and I looked down to see black thing. I bend down to pick it up to see it's a student ID.

Could it be it got dropped when we bumped earlier?

Loki, That's his name. I see, I'll just give it to him later, he's in my class after all. I put the student id in my skirt pocket and got strartled to see someone tackled me from behind.

"Lu-chan! I told you to wait!"

It's Levy, how did she get so much strength from that small body? Must be from Erza's training, I hear Erza was quite a fighter.

"I'm bored." I simply responded to her with my poker face.

She forgave me though, and we continued. We walked and walked, went past many classrooms I looked outside the window, a man sitting on a bench.

Somehow he stood out more than the other's, it got me curious. I have no reasons why. He's reading a book, obviously I can't see the title book cover from this far.

"Hey, Levy-Chan?" I called out to her, she stopped walking and turned around to see my face, tilting her head, What a cute girl.

"What is it?"

"Who's that?" I pointed to the man I've been staring, Levy walked near me and closer to the window to see who I'm pointing.

"The Black, Dark Blue, White, Yellow, Or Red?"

She asked, I got confused a bit until I realized she meant that by their hair. "Black."

She went into her thinking pose and hummed lightly, "If I'm correct he's our teacher-"

A teacher?

"-He's young, I hear he's a brilliant or genius and stuff like that, I don't know why he chose to be a teacher, But his personalities is quiet, he only talks if it involves studying and stuff. His name his Zeref, What is it Lu-Chan? Someone you might know?"

I shake my head, " I thought I should know all the teacher's since I'm new."

'cough' Lie 'Cough.

Levy nodded and smiled to me. I glanced once more to the man called Zeref.

_It's just that he looks so peaceful._

/

"Levy, We can borrow books, right?" I asked once more to make sure, we are standing in front of the library.

I may be a lazy person, but Books are the things I love the most next to being pantless in home. It seems that Levy is the same creature as me.

"You can Lu-Chan, you can only borrow 2 books, though. Such shame."

"I know, I mean we could read 5 books in a day, right Levy?"

We both giggled and went in the library, we have finished our so-called-sightseeing-around-the-school, so it is now we got to our lovely palace.

We both went separate ways, because we're searching in different shelves. I hummed a song lightly so it won't bother anyone in the library. I picked some books from the shelves and wondering which should I choose to borrow.

I wonder if Levy is already done?

I hope I still have time until the next lesson, there's so much books I want to read!

"Hey, Sorry for bothering, "A guy called out, I stopped humming the song and turned to him, "Are you by any chance Lucy?"

I raised my eyebrow, and nodded.

I'm already popular in my first day, so it seems.

"I'm Lyon, You're in Class 2-B, Right? You know Gray?"

I nodded, he has a bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, Except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face and his eyes are slanted.

He's very talkative, I think.

"I'm Gray's older brother."

I raised my eyebrow, are they really?

"Actually we're twins but I'm older."

That stills surprise me, I should ask Gray about this. I don't think they look that much alike.

"You're not very talkative, aren't you?"

Well, you're very talkative, aren't you?

"Sorry."

"I don't mean that to offend you or something, anyway I'm in Class 2-A. if you something you want to ask you can come to me, Also I'm in the librarian committee if you want to borrow books, come to me."

I see, he has reasons to approach me. It seems that I will be meeting him more in the future, considering how much I love books.

"Which do you prefer?" I asked him as I show him two books about magic stuff, I'm feeling like magically somehow, is that weird.

"I prefer Vermillion, personal reference." He answered, that's good enough for me. I put back the Novel titled Jiemma, Sabertooth Master.

I smiled to him, at least he given me his opinion. I almost left him when I just realized that he's the librarian. I gave him my books that I'm eager to read.

And then I met Levy again.

/

Math.

Urgh, Numbers. They make me have headache, but I actually understand solving math so it shouldn't be a problem since I'm brilliant.

And I remembered something, I leaned a little to the front.

"Gray, You have a brother?"

I whispered to Gray, I knew he heard it because he twitched a bit when he heard my voice. He leaned back.

"You met him?"

So it's true.

"You don't look alike."

"That's what people said." He grinned a bit about that. "I also have a sister."

"Older or younger?"

"Older, she's in third year."

"does she looks like you?"

"No, she looks like my mom."

"Does she acts like you?"

"No, Why do you ask that?"

"Because you're not wearing anything right now, Perv."

"SHIT!"

He yelled as he realized that, all people in the class including the teacher looked at him, they ignored it as if like they've done this million times.

"It always happen." Erza told me just in case, I nodded nervously.

"Go find your shirt Fullbuster, I'll give you five minutes." The teacher said like he has said that thousands times.

Wow.

/

"Hey Erza?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's the guy in the back?" I asked without pointing because it's not needed, we're sitting 2 seats near him and he's the only one there. "The red haired guy?"

"Yes."

I already knew each student names in my class except him, I guess.

"Cobra? Leave him, He's quiet and stuff. He's a delinquent I heard."

"He fights and only come to the class to sleep, it bother the other's actually." Levy joined in.

"Why not tell him about it?"

"We already did, but he won't speak."

"I heard that he can read people's mind." Lisanna joined in after Levy and offered some cookies which I gladly accept.

"Really?"

"Be careful about your mind, Lu-Chan." Levy smirked, I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

_I just hope that we'll get along with each other._

And I saw that guy flinched a bit, and muttered something. But it must my imagination, it's just that there's no way he could've said that and there's no way I could've heard that clearly,

_It's impossible._

That's what I heard.

/

"Lucy, I'll introduce you to someone." Erza said pulling me in the second lunch break, she didn't even let me answer or reply. Sting cried saying that Erza Is too cruel for stealing me from him.

Rogue only sighed, poor Rogue.

How did he even survive from that stupid blonde cousin of mine?

"Who, Er?" I asked.

"Senior, Third-Year. I thought that you should get to know them too."

"Ehh?"

I don't want to.

"Tomorrow, I'll introduce you the First year."

She thought I whined because I want to see the First-year students? No, Erza. I'm sleepy and I don't want to meet people in different year from me, I'm not in the mood for it. But actually, meeting First-year students might be kind of fun.

"Mira!" Erza called out, I turned to the person Erza's calling out, a woman walked to us.

A beautiful woman, She has a long white hair which is curly slightly at the end, Blue eyes, and a large breast. I recognized her,

"Is that Mirajane Strauss?" I asked curiously, The person smiled and Erza nodded.

"I guess I don't need to introduce her for you." Erza said.

"Are you the new kid? She's so cute!" Mirajane praised me, She praised me, I got praised by her.

"I'm L-Lucy! I've actually been fangirling about you for a while now!" I admitted, if I knew this happen, I won't have left my phone at home.

"Thank you!"

Ahh~ She's My Role model.

"He's Laxus, And the three people behind him is Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow." Erza and Mira pointed to a blonde guy, long green haired guy, an older woman with glasses and a man sticking out his tongue for some reason.

"That's Bisca and Alzack, They've been going out for a while now."

"Ultear, Gray's older sister. Meredy and Zancrow, Azuma and others that you don't need to know."

I wonder what's the purpose of this? It's not like I need to know every single people living on earth. But I get to see Gray's Older sister, She resembles Gray a bit.

Why is that Laxus Guy staring at me anyway, he looks like glaring at me actually. maybe I'm bothering him? Because I'm the new kid and I just came to their class on my first day?

That'll be bad, I might get a bad impression now.

So I stared at him back, trying to make words coming out from my eyes, telling him sorry. But as soon as he realized my staring, he looked away.

What a weird bunch at Fairy Tail.

/

It's my first day and I'm already tired.

I'm glad people didn't complain about my bed hair, they probably knew about the feast at my house and pitied me.

My class has a weird bunch, somehow Sting and Rogue is also in my class. Erza is violent and Levy is cheerful. Gajeel is Scary, Gray is Nice.. And pervy? I have Jellal too! Lisanna is also nice. But Gildart-Sensei definitely not the Teacher type. All he done is only sleeping!

Also,

I bet my ref is empty now.

I opened the door to my house and shouted 'I'm Home' Not that someone gonna answer me anyway. Mom has gone shopping because the ref is probably empty, and I forget to mention this, Dad has gone somewhere near Magnolia for some change of pace.

Even though he's the one who suggested that we moved away.

I ran to my room, throwing my bag at my bed and opened my laptop and go to my favorite site.

Vrolr.

I opened to see bunch of pictures and words on it, I scrolled down and down. It's a popular website but I don't use my real name here, Duh.

I kind of got addicted to it.

Actually maybe I should buy some stuff at Vrolr, I kind of need new things for my life.

I scrolled and pressed the 'Must Have' stuff they sell, I scrolled to see pictures up and down.

Oh please no, Don't give me food pictures, I'll get fat. That looks really good! I stopped at a doll's picture. Alright, alright it may be childish but it's cute! And I'm a girl, I should be girly and stuff, right?

I hope it's not that expensive.

-A must Have product, Special.-

"What?" I muttered, "Free?!"  
Hell yeah! I hope they don't lie about this, if they do, I'll feel betrayed. Also, I don't know this feeling I want it so much. Without knowing, my hand already pressed the Buy&Deliver button unconsciously.

"Oh no!" I closed my mouth, " What if I get bribed in the end? It might be a lie after all. And why is it still free, does nobody wants it?

I sighed, this is probably just a joke.

I hear some yelling downstair, I leaned back on my chair to hear it clearly. Turns out My mom and Sting is calling me.

"LUCY!" They're so alike, even though I'm her daughter.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"THERE'S A DELIVERY BOX FOR YOU! IT'S FROM… FROM… V..W..O.."

"IT'S VROLR!" Sting corrected helping My mom from saying, I giggled.

Wait? Vrolr?!

I stared at my computer weirdly, I haven't buy anything last week, Could it be? But that was too fast!

I walked out from my room and went downstairs.

"What did you buy this time?"Sting asked me, I ignored him, not wanting to answer. No way I'm telling him that I just bought a doll.

"Doll?" Rogue asked, Oh my god! I think he was just reading my mind just now. I shake my head and pulled the box, wow,it's so much heavy. I thought it will be light as feather since I only bought a doll.

-Aye-

I flinched a bit, was that a sound? I think I hear it inside the the box, And I just thought maybe Sting was being too stupid. I kept walking to the upstairs and go straight to my room.

And I do stuff first, then open the box with a force.

"Aye…"

I blinked, A blue cat with a green bag on his back. But It didn't 'meow' but 'Aye'

I poked it, it twitched.

I poked it, poked it, poked, poke, poke….

"Aye.. It hurts…"It flinched, I blinked. "You can talk?" I asked, The blue cat went jumping around my room. I took that as a yes. The things is.. Why the hell am I not surprised?

I poked it, "Do you have a name..?"

"Happy!"

"That's an emotion not a name."

"No it's not, it's my name."

"do you have an owner?"

"…" it stared at me, "You're not my owner?"

I blinked, and I gasp a little as I just remembered, call me weird or whatever other people call me, But to be honest I can understand animals language.

Is it weird? Because I think it's very convenient.

Of course he can talk, animal can talk. I understand them so that's why I'm not surprised. I turned back as I hear my mom knocking on my door and opened it.

"Lucy, I've been calling you from downstairs but you won't answer…" She told me, Really? I didn't hear anything earlier, though.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear it."

"That's okay but Sting is punching the dinner table waiting for you, he's very impatient.. and what did you buy?"

She sneaked behind me trying to see what I'm covering, I tried covering more telling her it's nothing, Oh Cat please don't make a noise. I can't let mom know that I'm buying a cat even though I thought It was a doll, but uh..

"Ayee…!"

DAMN YOU CAT!

Mom covered her mouth with her hands, very surprised, "A Cat..?"

"Ehehe…"

I'm Nervous now..

"Aye! Do you want some fish?" Happy said as he offered some fish, where did he get that fish?!

But Mom won't understand him anyway, Mom knew that I can understand them and sometime she would always look at me with a weird face and asked me to teach her.

Which is obviously I refuse.

But she backed off, and she stared at me,

"Lucy…"

"Yes Mom?"

"It's A Cat.."

"A Cat."

"It's Blue…"

"Blue."

"And it talks.."

"It t- wait what?" I blinked, I looked at the blue cat which is rolling his tongue for no reason. "You can understand him?"

"i-I, Luc-Lucy… It talks! I d-don't know.. Maybe suddenly I can understand them?"

"That's nonsense, Mom!"

Does that mean, it can really really really talks?!

"Hey! What's taking so lo- Whoa, I didn't know you bought a cat!" Sting said as he barged in with a growling sound coming from his stomach.

"I didn't." I Sweatdrop.

"Well that aside, the food is getting cold! Hurry up and eat!" Sting, without permission pulled me and put me on his shoulder like a sandbag. I punched his back with anger.

"How dare you!"

"This is what I get for being nice?" Sting said dramatically,I rolled my eyes. "This is clearly not nice, Sting."

He put me in the empty chair near the dining table, it seems that Mom followed us, but how did she get here before us?!

Ooh.. My Food is still warm.

/

I blinked.

He blinked.

The Cat Blinked.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I Yelled loudly but not too loudly, thank god mom is watching some tv shows that my voice got covered. The person in front of me scratch the back of his head.

"Man, Loud voice you got there."

I kicked him.

On the Face, Serves you right.

I pulled my sword under the pillow and pointed it to him. "Tell Me exactly who you are before I kill you."

"You can't kill me."

"I can."

"You can't Lucy."

"Shut it, Neko! Do you know him?"

"Of course I know him! He's my partner, Right Partner?"

"Yup Partner."

"You said you didn't have an owner."

"I did, He's not my owner.. He's my partner!"

"Well I don't care, and I need you to hurry up and get out of her before I call the police!" I stepped forward, showing my cellphone to him with my cute wallpaper.

He snorted, "Police doesn't scare me."

"Look, Hurry and get out of here. I don't care about what is your weakness but I aint' gonna let some stranger come here easily! How did you get here anyway?!"

"Duh, Because I'm a Demon."

"Yea right."

"I'm not lying."

"Sure you are."

He narrowed his eyes, stepping forward, "I'm really am A DEMON!"

I rolled my eyes, "This is no time for jokes, You perv!"

"Wha- How dare you! I'm no perv!"

"Oh Really?"

This is getting long.

Then he started chanting something, I thought he was insane or something until something happened, My body was in fire.

Fire spread out from my head to toe, I almost screamed until I realized that I didn't feel anything. The fire didn't spread to my room or the house, The guy in front of me smirked.

"Ha! You Got scared didn't you! Of course you are since I'm the mighty Natsu Dragneel!"

Great, now he just introduced himself, I stared at the fire, or more like warm light? Happy kept his poker face and bite to his third fish ignoring us.

I'll go along with this stupid pinky dumbass person.

"Yeah Yeah, It's really cool but this is my room and privacy please..?! Get out of here, it's the middle of the night."

"Why should i?"

"Because I want to sleep."

"I'm the same," He said like it's the obvious thing in the world." Hold on, Pinkie! If you want to sleep in your OWN room!"

I threw him a coconut, he yelled a bit, of course it would! I'm the one who throw it anyway.

"Dat' HURTS!"

"it supposed to hurts."

And then I pushed him and made him fall from my window, he didn't even realize what happening to him. Once he's out, I closed my window and locked it quickly before he gets up to find his way here.

"Why'd you push him out?" Happy asked innoncently.

"Because I don't like it if there's some stranger here. That guy lucky he survived just from falling from the window, I didn't call the police so lucky him." I said as made my way to my lovely bed.

"But you're the one who called him.."

"i.. did?"

"…"

/

Well, That's weird.

But it'll be explained in the next chapter so…

Wait for the next chapter?

I'll really appreaciate it if you vote and review and all other things that would support me.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Things

/

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, **Bold** is when Natsu speaks after he transformed.

Warning : Grammar Mistake, Typos, Weird stuff, Fantasy, OOC, Other things.

Thanks for reading, anyway! 3

/

Chapter 3

Bloody Teeth

"Huh, I did?" I asked once more, Happy nodded and kept biting his fish, How much does he have anyway?

"Earlier….

/

"Urgh, I'm Full.." Lucy said as she opened her door, "Happy! Mom said you can live here, but you don't need dinner right? You already have your fish anyway.."

"Aye!" Happy agreed, Clearly happy about it.

"Happy, What's that on your bag?" Lucy pointed to the thing in Happy green bag.

"Huh?" Happy took the thing Lucy mentioned, and pull it out. A book with language that Lucy didn't know. Lucy took the book from Happy and flipped some pages.

"I don't know these languages, Happy What language is this?"

Happy just smiled, " Dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know? It's yours right?" Lucy sweatdrop.

"No, it's not min-" Happy stopped in the middle of his sentence, "Actually Lushy, Can you read this out loud?"

"Huh, What do you want it for?" Lucy asked staring at the white paper Happy holding. "I just want to hear the pronouncation, Can you read it for me?"

"It's language that I can speak so yeah sure.."

Lucy stared at the paper weirdly, "_O- Lend me your power, Support me wih your strength and I shall offer you the things you want the most-"_

Lucy kept reading the words, she didn't realize that Happy secretly scratched Lucy's feet with paper, but enough to make it bleed.

Lucy was too focused on the paper, the scratch didn't made her realize it because it didn't hurt that much, She just realized until a circle of light appeared making a pillar of light.

Lucy shut her eyes blinded by the light, only to notice a man with a spiky pink hair and a scarf with a toothy grin appeared in front of her.

/

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Lucy yelled in anger, Happy squeaked in fear.

"Aye, It's just summoning him!" Happy said making an excuse, Lucy and Happy stared at the window which the outside is a pink haired man punching the window asking to get it.

He was flying.

"So he's really a demon?" Lucy whispered to Happy even thought she knew that guy won't hear it anyway.

"Aye."

"He doesn't look like it."

"He's in his human form, Human tends to get scared of demons in their true forms. In other to make a contract, demons use their human forms. All other monster do that stuff too."

"well of course they get scared," Lucy sweatdrop, "But for a stupid cat like you, you sure are saying something smart." Lucy poked him.

"He's not a cat, he's an Exceed."

Lucy looked to her left side, "WHA-"

Her mouth got filled by fish before she can even continue her screaming, Good job Happy! Natsu give his thumb up for Happy.

"Hwocsh wit byu hregh wher!" Lucy yelled munching the fish, is it raw? But damn! It sure is good, no wonder Happy kept eating it.

Natsu understanding Lucy language, answered, "I'm a Demon, of course I can get here easily." He said it confidently to the point where Lucy ignored him badly.

"An Exceed?" Lucy asked wiping her mouth after finishing the fish.

"It's a rare creature, very similar to cat and can talks." Natsu answered proudly, Happy stood up confidently folding his hands as if he was a hero.

Lucy stared at Natsu, The pinkie guy. "So? What's your business here? I called you because I got tricked by Happy."

Natsu blinked, "Aw C'mon! Make a contract with will ya'?"

"A contract?"

"A contract between a demon and a human, Natsu is a wish-granting demon. So it means that he can fulfill any wish you desire!" Happy said as he took out another fish from his small bag.

I'm just gonna say this again, Happy! How much fish do you have in your bag!?

"Ehh..?" Lucy said it boringly, Spinning her pencil on her desk.

"Don't be like that."Natsu slapped her leg, She flinched in pain and glared at the man. Not bothering the both of them, Happy continues,

"If the human agrees to make a contract, the human have to give something equal."

Lucy avoiding Natsu's pillow punch, "Something equal? Like fulfill his wish too?"

Lucy throw her Pillow to Natsu right in the face, and she wonder how did they get into a pillow fight. Happy shakes his head.

"A Human have to offer something to the Demon's liking, or.."

The light suddenly went out, the other's too. But inside the fish, there is a flashlight for who knows who put it there, it lights up making Happy is the only one they can see.

"_You have to give something the most important to the demon."_ Happy said it deepening his voice to make it seems horror-like. But it was too obvious and Lucy didn't get scared at all. She pushed Natsu who was trying to get revenge.

"Something important? How do we supposed to know that?" Lucy said in her thinking pose. "That's easy, We Demons know all the things about you!"

The light was back, and a yelling was heard,

"LUCY! IT WAS JUST A BLACK-OUT JUST NOW! ARE YOU OKAY?" It was Lucy's Mom voice, Lucy yelled back,

"YEA! I'M FINEE!"

And she turned back to Natsu, she raised her eyebrow in confusion to see Natsu holding a thick- I mean a really really thick book with her name written on it.

"This book has everything about you, we also have your three siz-"

A pillow was thrown, but Natsu continued anyway, "all your saaad and happy moments."

"Why do you have something like that!?" Lucy grab it forcefully from Natsu and flipped some page, all of it is filled with Lucy's information.

"Oh No-No-No!" Lucy shakes her head in embarrassment to see some embarrassing photos when she was a child is included in the book.

Natsu smirked as if he was the winner of some competition.

"So Lushy, Want to make a contract?"

"DON'T SAY IT BLUNTLY!" Lucy throw the thick book on Natsu's face, of course, Natsu was defeated in result.

"But Lushy,You'll get your wish fulfilled!" Happy said as he conviced Lucy, he felt pity for Natsu.

"I don't have wish."

Natsu suddenly get up, "That's a lie, All humans have wish everyday. Fortune, Wealth, Lucky, Beauty, Intelligent and many other things..! There's none that doesn't have a wish!"

Wow, He said many things for such a stupid guy.

"Hmm, That might be true… but!" Lucy walked forward and glared at Natsu, "We have to give something important to you right? What if My important thing is my own life?! Huh?!"

"There is a case like that Lushy," Happy took another fish out of his small bag, "But when there is Demon, There is also an Angel."

"..Huh? Really?"

"Demons usually take Human life after they fulfilled all Human's wish. But Angel doesn't agree on how the demons work, so if I remembered correctly, There was a war.. But they somehow agreed that Human's life is to be out of the contract." Happy explained, Holding a thick book and we do not know where did he get that!  
"But, if you wish for other human death, then you also have to pay something the same as death."

"Hmm.." Lucy nodded understandingly, Her view to Happy has changed a little.

"Well, All you need to do is offer something if you don't want me to take something from you." Natsu whispered, but Lucy slapped him.

"Well, Anyway.. I have no interest in this contract or whatsoever.. I have school tomorrow, Can you please leave?" Lucy said waving her hands.

But Natsu jumped on her, "NO NO NO, YOU GOTTA SAY YES!"

Lucy fought back, "WHA- GET SOMEONE ELSE! I DON'T WANT TO!"

Somehow, Happy is the calmest one. "Lushy, Because of Natsu behavior. Many humans won't accept his contract."

"SO? Ain't my fault!"

"All other people are jerks! They probably couldn't stand my awesomeness!"

"What kind of people did you run into anyway!"

"Uhh.. The president of- I don't remember what country-"

"He ended up getting shot all over his body." Happy added.

"Some nobles, or rich people."

"He ended up becoming a maid, because they misunderstood." Happy once again added.

"Captain of-What army."

"He ended up getting beaten up by the entire soldier army. Basically, All of them failed."

Lucy sweatdrop, She felt pity for the guy.

They somehow had tears in their eyes, and turned into a chibi. Cat-ears appeared and a crying eyes. They make a cute-like face.

Lucy gulped, her fear slowly getting to her. And the worst outcome is to nod.

Don't nod, Lucy.

Don't.

Don't!

-Nod-

!

/

And Back to me, My shoulders is aching. I didn't get so much sleep last night, but thank god I'm not late to school.

It's my second day.

And worst of all, He's following me. That pinkie-Guy! "Natsu, give me a reason for following me." I demanded.

"Well, you're my contractor… and what if you have a wish but then I was not there with you to fulfill your wish? That would be a problem would it-?"

Oh, How I hate the way he said that. He's also the reason I can't sleep!

"I'm Going to school, strangers aren't allowed and don't you dare be a student there!" I said with anger, good thing no one is in sight.

"Ow, C'mon! That's no fun!"

"Play with your stupid cat!"

"I play with Happy all day! I want something thrilling!"

"Then don't come to me!" I elbowed him, He groans in pain. Then a light bulb appeared on my head! "I know! Hey, You can change your forms right? Right!?"

I asked him with full of hope.

I smirked.

.

"Uuh- eh- yeah…?"  
"Great! Then why don't you change something that people won't ask?"

"Like what do you mean?"

"I don't know! Animals?"

_I don't like where this is going…_ Natsu thought briefly, "Err… Like a cat? Or Dogs?" Natsu replied.

"No-No, School won't allow them in.."

"Well, it's not like they're going to let ANY pets in." Natsu said, he silently cursed inside his head. He know where this is going. "That is true, but then.. what if they don't know that someone gets in?"

"Urr-Huh?"

I smacked his head, "Geez, You're too stupid!"

"Like an ant?" Natsu said, rubbing his head. "You'll get stomped in no time." I shaked my head and I stared at my own cellphone. There's still some time to get into school.

"Uh-eh, Rat? Cockroach? Fly? Snakes?"

"Dummy, They'll get scared once they see you!" I sighed in depression, Was this guy too stupid?

"Then what? And anyway! Aren't you late already?"

"Nu-uh, Don't change the topic pinkie! Look, let me give you a simple hint!"

Natsu nodded, preparing his ears for the next word that will come out from my mouth, "Kids always draw them."

"That's not even a simple hint."

"It's easy! Something that kids draws!"

"Well they always draw sun in the upper corner of the paper and that's all I know." Natsu said with his straight face.

"Geez, How about this,.. Two mountains,"

Natsu nodded,

"Sun in the middle of it,"

Natsu folded his arms, imagining the picture,

"And plants under it, whatever is it,"

Natsu once more nodded,

" and then, What's the black thing in the sky?"

Natsu raised his eyebrows, _The sky? Black thing? _"Oh! I get it, The mustache!"

"Finally, You smarty little thing!" I smacked his shoulder hard, crying in happiness. After Natsu shows his proud smile, something came in his head.

"Wait.. You me-"

"Yup, I think it'll be fine if you transform into a bird. You can wait from outside the window with no problem!" I smiled, I've always liked a bird. Not that, I don't like anything beside a bird but it's peaceful seeing the birds fly in the sky with no problem.

And they are also cute, right? The small one, of course.

"Urgh… but I wanna change into a dragon!" Natsu yelled, I smacked him, "Idiot! Don't do that! Beside you can always change in your world, right?"

"Yeah, true. But they don't allow us use magic freely y'know? I can change into a dragon if the contractor ask for it!" He said, with a hope in his eyes. Uh-oh, those eyes.

"Nope, not gonna ask something like that."

"Tch."

He just clicked his tongue! How dare he- "Oi, I asked you to change into a bird didn't i?"

"But I don't wanna."

I smirked, "Hmmm….. rules said that you have to obey me, right? Oh my! You disobeyed me!"I said dramatically, Natsu puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"Yees, Yess…"

I smiled, Natsu then engulfed by lights. Fortunately, No one is in the streets so we don't have to hide or anything. I squealed in happiness as I see a small pink bird.

"It's a pink bird!"

**Ugh.**

"Oh you can speak too right? What if someone hear you?" I asked picking him up from the ground and put him in my shoulder, he's small so he fit right in. I feel bad if I put him in my bag full of books.

**Don't worry, only my contractor can hear my voices. But from what I see, you can understand animal's language do you?**

"I can understand them, but Not many animals understand me so sometime I use body language and somehow they understood." I answered as I walked forward.

"Lucy!" Someone called me, I turned back to see a scarlet woman. "Oh, Erza.."

"You didn't sleep well?" Erza asked staring at me, I probably looked like my soul is out of my body. " Yeah, Hard to sleep." I answered with a deep voice, it seems my energy was reduced from talking with Natsu, geez.

**What a scary looking woman.**

I glared at him.

" Why don't you sleep in lunch break later? Oh wait- There's Levy, LEVY!" Erza called the small blue girl that is currently walking toward us. My ear hurts a bit because of Erza's loud voice.

"Erza! Lu-Chan! You're early today." Levy said fixing her bandana.

"Probably because I couldn't sleep to begin with." I replied letting dark aura coming out from me, Levy stared at the poor me, " You look like a zombie.."

"Levy, You're in the newspaper club right? Something new is happening?" Erza asked changing the topic, she probably couldn't take it looking at my dark face. Levy smiled brightly, " Yep, It's the usual thing that comes once In a month!"

"Oh, That…" Erza responded weakly.

"What's that that?" I asked. "Well, you might not believe us or whatever.. but I'll tell you anyway." Erza said as she pulled out her rubber band and tied her long hair, "Usually once a month, a victim was found in school collapsed."

"Uh-huh."

"We thought it was normal because students usually do test of courage in our school in the middle of night But something weird happens to all the victims."

"Something weird?"

For me, something weird is that Natsu is quiet right now.

"Each victims has two bites in their neck, " Levy answered me, pointing at her side neck, " And the victims also suffered from blood loss."

**Two bites, on their neck and in the middle of night, huh..**

Oh now he's talking.

"You mean like Vampire and stuff?" I asked, my face is getting better because Levy offered her water bottle. Levy nodded.

"Well, It's not like we're crazy or something.. But it's similiar like Vampire right?" Levy laughed.

"It's not only in our school, But also in the town and in the dark alley.. Actually Lucy, since you just moved out how about we go home together after school? It's more safer that way." Erza suggested, Such a nice girl she is.

**Refuse her, You already have me. Though, she does look like she can handle 100 monster just fine.**

I ignored Natsu's comment, "Sure, I don't mind a company." I agreed right away, I can feel Natsu's sulking sound. "Hey, Does that mean the victim is already found this month?" I asked Levy while she is texting someone.

"Nope, someone almost got caught yesterday night but luckily that person got away. Unfortunately, he didn't see the culprit. Poor him, he's scared right now." Levy answered, "Since he didn't got caught, the culprit is most likely to come again today."

"Be sure to be on your guards, Lucy." Erza adviced.

"When I'm with you, Erza. I'll be just fine." I said, grinning at her.

**Hey! You have me too! You'll be fine too if you're with me! **

"Hey, What's with the pink bird?"

/

"What's with the pink bird?"

I rolled my eyes, everyone has been asking this. Maybe this is weird, after all.

I threw my bag on my desk and sat on my chair and then sighed.

"Sighing take your happiness away." Gray stated.

"Lucky is my middle name, I'll be fine." I responded, "Really? Cuz' you look like a zombie here, want some sandwich?"

"I eat meat, not bread." I said glaring at him, Everyone sees me as a zombie, one more word and I'll eat their brains!

Of course that's just a joke.

**Somehow I don't really like him, I don't like him.**

He stated it bluntly.

Gray chuckled, " Well, You can bite me."

"What? I'm a zombie, Not a vampire."

"So you admit you're a zombie? Speaking of vampire, you know about it?"

"The one that comes out once a month? Yeah, I know. But he's different with me, I'm a zombie, I eat meat without asking permission. While Vampire is like a nurse who injects their teeth to take their blood with permission."

He stared at me with my explanation, " That's kind of true, but I don't think Vampire need to ask for permission for it." He argued.

"Some of it does, Like if the Vampire is a handsome guy, He can just ask the girls that is in love with him." I Waved my index finger to him.

"You seem to know about them a lot, or maybe you're a vampire yourself?" he asked, He's suspecting me? How dare he!

"I'm a Zombie." I stated, And for all people who think that I'm really am a zombie, not it's just a lie.

"Alright brats! Get to your seat or seat outside for all I care!" Gildart yelled loudly, yawning while he gets in the class forcefully, he doesn't even care if he hit someone.

The students gathered on their own seat.

"What's with the pink bird?" Gildart asked, Everyone stared at me.

"It's just your imagination, Sensei. Please continue your speech." I answered, smiling. No one even care about it.

**Whoa, You're right! They don't even complain.**

Praise me more. I grinned.

"Well I won't ask for details, Gajeel! Go read the class roll!" He threw the class roll paper to Gajeel. Gajeel clilcked his tongue in annoyance and asked 'Why me?!'

But he still do it.

**By the way, I think you should really go home early. Happy said he got some things to tell you.**

I pulled my notebook out and wrote something on it.

' _Like what?'_

**About the contract and stuff.**

'_Why don't you tell me? You're the one who is in contract with me'_

**Happy's my partner, That's what partner do. All I gotta do is just fulfill your wish until your desire is filled up and take that life of yours.**

' _I know you won't take my life,I have angels on my side. I bet Gajeel is taking a long time on the class roll, he's waiting for the bell. So tell me things you know.'_

**Persistent aren't you? Fine.**

**Once we're in contract, your role is to ask what you desire and my role is to complete your desire.**

**But there are things you can't ask.**

' _Like asking the dead come back? '_

**Yeah, Like that. But you can hear the sound of the death if you want to.**

' _No thanks. '_

**As far as I remember, you can't ask for more than 3 wishes.**

'_WHAT?! It's limited? –Angry face-'_

**Be thankful you get 3 wishes come true.**

**You can't wish for more.**

**Also, This is a warning, If you wish to be the most beautiful person on earth then we can't guarantee that it would long for eternity. Because someone else will be born with natural beauty, and someone else will also wish the same if the get in contract with demons.**

**Same goes for – Strength, Intelligence, Fame, Fortune, Wealth, Health, Talent and other's-**

'_That makes sense, you sure do know stuff for someone like you.'_

**Are you questioning my ability? You won't even get in the same level as me for 100 years!**

I snorted lightly, Gajeel was yelling really loud so someone didn't notice my snorting.

**If you wish for someone to love you, we can guarantee it's eternity but we won't guarantee if they don't have the same feeling for you, They will love you.**

**But their love for you is empty.**

**If you wish for someone else death, Then the rules about life is a different matter, You also have to suffer the same thing happen to that person.**

**If you wish to be a demon t-**

'_Wait, wait, You can wish to be a demon?!'_

**Many humans wished for it, Angels will try to stop you but the will stop if your really wished it. Because Demons and Angel has much more longer lifespan.**

**But once you wished for it, The contract would be done because you'll just be like doing the same thing. Though, we won't guarantee your safety because demons and other species might try to take your head.**

**Also, You can wish to be a fish too.**

' _Uh, Thanks but no thanks. I have no interest to get eaten by someone or getting caught in the sea. But does that mean we can also wish to be Vampire, Zombies or something like that?'_

**Hmm, I didn't think you would get interested by something like that. But yes you can, though I doubt you want to be a zombie. You'll get chased by guns in no time.**

' _Just asking, I just wanna know. But Damn! You said you don't know anything, but you know a lot!'_

And Gajeel is still yelling, I raised my hand when I got called.

**Oh Shut up.**

Now he's getting embarrassed.

**Well that's all I know for now, ask Happy for something else you wanna know. Don't ask me, And by the way, Have any wish yet?**

Didn't he realized that me asking him to be a bird is also considered to be a wish? But I get limited wish, so I guess I should be careful.

/

**I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME EARLY! IT'S ALMOST NIGHT!**

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT ZEREF-SENSEI ASKED ME TO TAKE CARE A FEW THINGS AT SCHOOL!" I yelled, putting my books on my bag randomly.

**YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SAYING 'NO' ?**

"I KNOW OF COURSE, BUT I CAN'T REFUSE HIM!"

**WHAT?! YOU WANNA BE A MODEL STUDENT OR SOMETHING?**

I silenced myself, I mean it can't be that bad to be a model student. I get good grades from teachers, that's not bad.

Natsu realized the silence.

**OH PLEASE, WITH YOUR ATTITUDE IT'LL BE IMPOSSIBLE!**

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

**IT'S ALREADY NIGHT, IT'S GETTING DARK OUTSIDE AND IT'S PROBABLY NEAR DINNER TIME!**

Oh so this is what is it about? DINNER?!

**YOU SHOULD'VE ACCEPTED THAT SCARLET WOMAN HELP!**

"You're getting annoying, look it'll be just fine." I assured myself.

**DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT VAMPIRE COMES OUT AT NIGHT ON THIS SCHOOL?!  
**"You mean the news it's real?"

**JUST BY LOOKING THE VICTIM'S PICTURE IT'S ENOUGH TO SEE THAT IT'S TRUE!**

"You met vampires before?" I asked, even though he's yelling. His loud voice didn't hurt my ear, and he is still in his bird form. I walked out of the classroom and step forward to to the door entrance.

**I do, I hear the make contracts with demons too, I don't know if it's real or not. But I did meet them.**

"Really? How did they look like? It is true that sunlight hurts them?"I asked with eager, I'm still borrowing the vermillion book, inside of it have something about vampires so I'm currently interested.

**Well, Vampires have natural beauty face to attract the humans so that they can bite them, and also Vampire doesn't always drink human's blood, the drink animal's blood.**

**But Human's blood can make Vampire change into their true forms.**

"True forms?"

**Yeah, once the drink human's blood so much the can get into their true form, their strength increased, they can attract more humans, and they get hungrier each day for human's blood.**

**And their sense of smell is getting stronger too, to the point the can't handle garlic's smells.**

"Oh, Garlic's" I nodded.

**Just in case, it's not like they can't handle garlic, they just can't handle it smells. Also once they are in their true forms, They can't get near in Sunlight anymore.**

**That's all I guess, anyway you gotta hurry up home.**

**My throat is getting dry.**

"Yes, Yes." I responded weakly, I walked to the stairs. "But it's really dark here, is is true Vampire comes in the night?"

**Aw C'mon! each seconds you talk, the more hungrier I get!**

"You only care for you stomach do you?" I said in a little anger, " Oh, And Natsu, I wa-"

Oh fuck,

Someone pushed me from behind.

/

**I spent too much for Natsu's explanation on the contract and Vampires. Sorry about that, but it's gonna happen sooner or later anyway.**

**I get the feeling that I made Natsu and Happy too smart on the last three chapters, **_**sorry about the OOC thing**_**. Seriously I just wanted to make it into ****comedy romance high school**** fanfiction but it became a ****comedy romance fantasy high school.**

**Horror might included, but no.**

**You guys probably already know the culprit about the Vampires, right? Review if you know.**

**And I was going to include an explanation about Vampires and stuff, But I don't think I really need to, right?**

_**Sorry about Grammar mistake, Typos, and other things. English is not my first language.**_

**Review, Follow, Favorite and support me!**


End file.
